


weird science

by alientoastt



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: gore tw, medical malpractice tw: extreme edition, vivisection but in a slimey fun alien way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alientoastt/pseuds/alientoastt
Summary: another tumblr prompt originally filled dec 21, 2020!marius, raph, and nastya do some terrible science. it's a little funnier than the tags make it soundtitle from... weird science.
Relationships: just assume everything i write is some flavor of polymechs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	weird science

**Author's Note:**

> ANON REQUEST: Marius Raphaella and Nastya committing science crimes!!!!!!

"What... what are you two doing." Raphaella stares at the open ribcage sitting on her lab table, then at Nastya's grey hands taking what appears to be a normal dagger to one of the several hearts nestled between the lungs as one would use a scalpel. Marius hovers next to her, flitting around the lab and handing Nastya the tools she asks for- though 'tools' is a bold metric, as Raphaella is pretty sure she heard Nastya ask for tea when she walked in.

"Science." Nastya glares up at Raph over her glasses. "Shouldn't you know?" She raises the dagger and aims to strike the heart.

Raphaella bawks and hip-checks the engineer, sending the dagger flying (it embeds itself in Marius' thigh- he grunts, and tugs it out, and pouts as he sits on a stool beside Nastya, content to poke at the still-twitching lungs of the thing on the table and chime the occasional comment on its consistency or apparent vivacity). She slaps down a notepad and asserts, "It's rather shit science if you aren't writing anything _down_."

Nastya scowls, though her demeanor lightens the slightest bit as she registers that Raph won't stop her. She continues to poke and cut and prod at the... thing, and Raph happily hums as she takes notes and asks questions in her sweetest, most scientifically-interested tone, Marius leaning in to offer his _expert medical opinion_ unprompted.


End file.
